Jigsaw Puzzle
by prouvaires
Summary: All my responses to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word prompt. Mostly unrelated. Pairings include Sonny/Chad, Sonny/Nico, Tawni/Chad. Prompts done in order.
1. blue

**Prompt: Blue.**

~x~

Blue is one of Sonny's favourite colours, because she associates it with all the best things in her life.

The ocean is blue, and Sonny loves lazy days on the beach, swimming in the sea and enjoying herself.

Her favourite dress is blue, and that's the dress she was wearing when Chad kissed her for the first time. And his tie was blue that day too.

And she has a pretty blue car that she adores. And her bedroom is blue.

And the sky is blue, and Sonny loves to lie and look up at the sky with her favourite people in the world and just let her mind drift away, losing itself in the blueness.

And the best cupcake she ever tasted had blue icing, and her favourite fruit is a blueberry. And she loves blue bubblegum the best out of all the flavours.

Her favourite nail varnish is blue. Sometimes she adds little white flowers to it, or white checkers, but mostly it's just plain blue. And it looks pretty and she likes to tap her fingers against the desk in lessons and catch the flash of colour out of the corner of her eye.

And of course, unforgettably, blue is the colour of Chad's eyes. And Sonny loves those more than anything else in the world. She can get totally lost in them, hypnotised. And that's a nice feeling. She loses herself and then kisses him and finds herself again. And the blue is always there, gazing at her, swirling with love and amusement.

~x~

**Yep, I'm taking up ****HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13****'s 100 word challenge. **

**I can't decide whether to post them one by one or as a multi-chap. Probably one by one because after all this challenge is designed to fill up the Sonny With A Chance fandom!**


	2. freedom

**Prompt: Freedom**

~x~

They all came with dreams, all the great men of my country are great because they had dreams and fought for them. And most of those dreams concerned freedom.

I want to break out of this, to free myself. I've bottled myself up inside this uncaring exterior, created myself as a jerk, an unfeeling egomaniac. And while that persona is easy to hide behind, easy to use as a road to more fame, I don't want it any more.

The truth is: I'm in love with a girl called Sonny Munroe.

But because I act like this I can't tell her. I want to tell her, to show her how much she means to me, but I think if I, Chad Dylan Cooper, showed actual _caring _towards something other than myself or my hair someone might die of shock.

I just hope it's Tony. No, Taw…Tawn – dammit!

_Note to self: Learn the names of Sonny's friends._

So while I'm babbling away to myself I'm sitting with my good buddy Geoff – no, Josh. (Ha! I remembered!) and surreptitiously watching Sonny perform with Gravy and Cheapo. I mean Brady and Freako. No, I don't, I mean … oh, screw it.

She looks really pretty tonight. I think they're doing a sports sketch or something. She's got her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and she's wearing a purple tracksuit that, while not exactly fashion item of the year, actually makes her look cute and relaxed.

She's got this huge grin on her face, and I know that acting for her, like me, is like setting herself free. As an actor you can _become _your character, and for the while you play them all your troubles fade away and are replaced with theirs.

Like when I get back to The Falls I need to try and work out what Mackenzie feels like after he gets dumped. Because that's never happened to me, CDC, before, and so this one might be a little hard. Maybe I can talk to Freako and Baby about it, I'm sure they've got lots of experience in the rejection area.

So, to drag my constantly wandering attention back to the girl in front of me, she's now started to dance around. She's actually not bad. I wish I could dance. Dancing is another of finding of release, of being free, or so I'm told.

But I dance like an octopus on steroids so that's never going to happen.

Focus, Chad, focus. So, yeah, Sonny. She's dancing. And she's amazing. She's flushed and tired but elated because everyone in the audience is cheering and clapping and before I realise it I've let out a whoop of appreciation.

Oh God, _why _did I do that? Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _whoop. I can't believe it. Geoff – no, Josh – gives me a confused look and I cough and scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. But then he suddenly gets this really infuriating knowing look on his face and turns his attention back to So Random!.

God, who knew mail nerds could be so annoying?

As the show finishes I sigh and get to my feet, heading back to The Falls. Unfortunately Sonny somehow manages to corner me in a corridor. I grin nervously.

"Uh, hi. So …"

She eyes me suspiciously, and then breaks out into a huge grin.

"I knew it! You were watching, I heard you cheer!"

She's looking very smug, but I have a comeback, much to her detriment.

"You heard me cheer? Are you really so attuned to me that you can pick out _my _voice over hundreds of others?"

She blushes, biting her lip, and I smirk.

"Yeah, thought so," I say, and saunter back to The Falls feeling both satisfied and angry with myself.

~x~

**I'm assuming you know what to do with the lovely green/grey button down there!**

**Favourite without reviewing and I'll set Goliath*3 on you.**


	3. afraid

**Prompt: Afraid**

~x~

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Chad asked with a sigh, gazing down with exasperation at the girl next to him, who had her face buried in a pillow.

"I'm hiding, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sonny asked, her voice muffled.

"It looks like you're being odd," Chad responded, and Sonny raised her face briefly to glare at him.

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with all this blood and terror!" she exclaimed, gesturing at the computer screen in front of them.

"I am not _obsessed._ And this movie was your idea anyway, remember? I wanted to watch Star Wars but nooo, Sonny Munroe just _had _to call it a 'boy movie' and 'over-hyped' and demand that we watch something _better _like The Little Mermaid or – "

"Okay, I did _not _suggest watching The Little Mermaid. Not that I wouldn't have loved to, I just didn't. And I _never _wanted to watch this piece of shit."

"Oh, gasp!" Chad said in a fake-high voice and raised both hands to his mouth. "Did the angelic little Sonny just _actually _swear?"

Sonny whacked him with the pillow. "Look, _Chad_, I did _not _ask to be stuck with you all afternoon. You just _had _to get us both into trouble by offering to drive me home – in a very rare and weird act of charity – and then start a fight with me and then total Marshall's car and get us both locked in here to work out our differences!"

"You started it."

"I did not start it!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I did not! Just shut up!"

"Okay, Sonny, just take a deep breath and control your inner diva. It'll be okay."

Sonny smacked him with the pillow again.

"Ow – hey! You may _not _hit Chad Dylan Cooper."

"And stop talking about yourself in third person. It's annoying and weird."

"Is it Sonny? Is it _really_?"

Sonny just stared at him, perplexed, for a brief minute.

"Why, oh _why _did you have to pick _Marshall's _car to smash into? Anyone else would have just let you off the hook!"

"What, you don't like being stuck with me?"

"Well, Chad, funnily enough I don't."

"That hurt, Sonny."

"I don't care."

"You're not being very nice."

Sonny hit him with the pillow again.

"Just be quiet now."

"Okay, Sonny, whatever you say."

"You're really, really infuriating."

"I know."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, I'm so afraid."

He just smirked as she smacked him again.

~x~

**You know what to do!**

**And Goliath*3 is waiting for anyone who favourites without reviewing. He's hungry, so beware.**


	4. love

**Prompt: Love**

~x~

OhmyGOD.

I don't believe it.

My week is going _unbelievably _badly.

Okay, so get this! First of all, Zora put ham in my make-up bag. It was disgusting. It felt like touching old-lady skin and I screamed and Sonny just laughed at me.

And then I was talking to this random (cute!) guy, and I had just done the most ultra-perfect hair flick _ever _(and that's saying something) when the creepy security guy that Grady and Nico hate came along and told me that Marshall was looking for me because I was late for a rehearsal.

I mean, _please_. Tawni Hart is never _late_. She's just fashionably … uh … not on time.

So, anyway, back to my awful week. So all that nasty stuff happened, and then I had another bad experience with a cafeteria lady who also didn't understand the gift of pretty, and finally – and this is the worst – I realised that I've started to (dare I say it) _care_.

Ew, I know, right? I mean why should I, Tawni Hart, care? I'm pretty (_really really _pretty), I'm successful, I get like a zillion tonnes of fanmail a _day _and yet I got this weird burning feeling in me when Sonny got upset.

She stormed into our room in a haze of Wisconsin-esque anger (i.e. not real anger, just pouting and huffing), flung herself down on the sofa and started crying.

Now, of course, my first reaction was worry for the sofa. Because her mascara was running and I thought she would stain the fabric. And I cannot sit on a stained sofa _ever_. So I sighed, reapplied my lipgloss and then reluctantly went over to Sonny.

I put my hand on her back, and she froze. "Uh, Tawni?" she said in a thick voice.

"Yes?" I asked with plenty of fake-cheerfulness in my voice.

"Why are you touching me?"

Well, because I'm so pretty and amazing I didn't give her the obvious answer. Instead I thought very hard for a short space of time (which took effort, I tell you) and eventually replied.

"You seem sad."

She laughed, and I was hurt. So there I was, trying to be _caring _(ew) and she _laughed _at me. But instead of using my perfectly manicured nails to slap her, I sat on her.

"Tell me what happened."

She grunted in response, and I shifted. "Sonny, tell me. And be fast, I have to go to have my hair done in, like, ten minutes."

"No."

"Sonny…" my tone held a warning, and she twisted her head to look at me and sighed.

"IthinkI'minlovewithChadDylanCooper," she said very fast. My brain couldn't process it.

"Say that again but slower. Just because I'm this pretty on the outside doesn't mean my brain can understand jarble."

"I said, I think I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper."

I stared at her for a moment. Chad Dylan _Freaking _Cooper? As in, the only person in the whole world more egotistical than myself.

Oh, hell. That's when I started to feel sorry for her. Because I knew she would just get hurt.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? As in the tween heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yes, that Chad Dylan Cooper. How many Chad Dylan Coopers do you know?"

I was now seriously worried. "But Sonny, you can't like him. He's almost as pretty as me! And pretty people don't like it when other people try to make them care."

"I know, he just told me that."

"Oh, Sonny, how many times have I told you that people like me and Chad Dylan Cooper _don't _care about people?"

"Well, you seem to care about me," she said with a slight smile, and I gulped.

"Oh God. I think I do," I said breathlessly, and pressed a hand to my heart. Then I got up and ran out of the room.

"Help!" I shouted. "I'm starting to _care_!"

And then I ran smack-dab into the tween heartthrob himself.

"You bastard!" I said, and smacked him. No, I don't know why. But it felt good, in a random sort of way. And then I started running again. I took a glance over my shoulder and saw with satisfaction that I'd messed up his hair.

_Hah, take that you triple-named, egotistical, handsome three-named moron._

Caring was sort of liberating. But also exhausting.

Don't worry, I won't be caring again for a while, I have more important things to worry about. Like whether my picture got into Tween Weekly again … oh, I'd better check that!

~x~

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I decided to go with separate one-shots because they're all unconnected anyway and I wouldn't be able to think of a good summary for all of them together and people would probably get bored reading them anyway. This way y'all can pick and choose!**

**Favourite without reviewing and I'll make Arlenth eat you.**


	5. night

**Prompt: Night**

~x~

"_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me." – Miley Cyrus, Butterfly Fly Away_

"Daddy?"

The small voice made Chad jump, and he twisted his head round on the sofa to see who it was.

"Sophie? What's the matter, sunshine?"

His daughter padded across the carpet towards him, her blanket trailing along behind her, and snuggled up against him.

"I miss Mommy," she said, gazing up at him. Chad's heart clenched as he looked into those big, brown eyes that were so like Sonny's it was unbelievable. In fact, her whole outward appearance was so similar to Sonny's had been that Sonny's mother was almost unable to bear being around her granddaughter.

Everything that was Chad in her was hidden well beneath the surface – the stubbornness, the unconscious superiority, the quick mind. The only thing from him that showed on the outside was the sparkle. Not a literal twinkle, but just in the way she was, she sparkled. Her smile shone, her eyes glittered, her whole body seemed to be shouting at the world, all the time.

"_Here I am. This is me. Take me as I am because I love being me and nothing anyone can say is ever going to change that_."

She flashed him her million watt smile – Sonny's smile – and hugged him around the neck.

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Chad asked, putting his arm around her and drawing her in close. She settled down against him and pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"It was about that day we went to see Mommy at the hospital, do you remember?"

Of course Chad remembered. That was the single worst day of his life.

"Yes, sunshine, I remember."

"And how Oscar was crying and the nurse came out after we were waiting and said that Mommy was gone. Daddy, where did Mommy go? Why can't we see her any more?"

Chad swallowed.

"She went to Heaven."

"But you said God doesn't exist."

"I don't believe that there's a God, sweetie, but I know there's a Heaven. And Mommy went there because all the people were very bored because there's nothing to do, and so they wanted Mommy to go up and make them all laugh."

"But why'd she go? She could have stayed with us and made us laugh instead."

Chad felt tears rising and battled them down, focusing instead on Sophie.

"But that would be selfish of us, sunshine, to keep her all for ourselves. Isn't it better that she goes up to Heaven where she can keep millions of people happy than if she stayed down here with just the three of us?"

"Yes, I suppose," Sophie replied, thinking hard. Then she reached up her small hand and brushed the tears away from Chad's cheeks. "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"Because I miss Mommy, honey. I miss her a lot."

"I miss her too," Sophie told him, and then a soft cough from behind them made them both turn. Three year old Oscar stood in the doorway, clutching onto his Action Man.

"Daddy? I'm hungry."

Chad grinned. "Son, you're _always _hungry."

Oscar laughed in delight, having discovered that his father wasn't about to send him straight back to bed, and bounded across the room to sit with his sister and his father. His brown hair fell into his laughing blue eyes as he tried to budge Sophie out of the way. Chad smiled indulgently as Sophie started to tell Oscar off, utilising her authority as the older sister by three years.

Oscar gave up and crawled over Chad to sit on his other side.

"Why is everybody awake?" Oscar demanded. "It's the middle of the night."

"We were just thinking. The night is a good time to think."

Sophie beamed again. "I like the night too. I wish on a star every night."

"You do, sunshine? Which one?"

Sophie dragged him over to the window, and Oscar followed, slipping his small hand into Chad's.

"That one," she said, taking Chad's other hand and pointing out a small, dim star in the middle of the sky. Chad stared at it for a while.

"Why that one?"

"That's Mommy's star. She said it was. She said that if she ever left that was the star I should wish on, and she would make sure that I got what I wished for, so long as it was a good wish."

"So what do you wish for?" Chad asked, lifting Oscar up into his arms as he began to yawn and blink sleepily.

"I wish that you would be happy again, Daddy," Sophie told him honestly, fixing him with her disturbingly piercing gaze. He ruffled her hair softly.

"I am happy, sunshine."

"Not properly."

"Well, you'll just have to wait for Mommy to work her magic then, won't you?"

She nodded and then yawned. Oscar was already fast asleep on Chad's shoulder.

"Come on you, off to bed."

"Will you come tuck me in and sing to me, Daddy?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he replied, and still holding her hand he made his way upstairs. He let Sophie go and get into bed while he lay Oscar down in his Batman bed, and tucked the covers in around him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Night, Oscar."

Oscar burbled nonsense in his sleep, and Chad smiled and left the room, switching off the light and pulling the door to. Sophie was already curled up in her princess bed when he got to her room, her pink fluffy fairy lights giving the room a safe, warm glow.

Chad made his way over and lay down on the bed next to her. She snuggled up against his side and closed her eyes.

"Sing, Daddy. You promised."

"Okay, sunshine."

She smiled in total contentment as he started to sing softly, an old song his mother had used to sing to him when he was younger.

"_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away."

By the time he finished she was fast asleep, breathing gently, but holding with a fierce grip onto his shirt. With a sigh he rearranged himself into a more comfortable position and also closed his eyes.

~x~

**I don't own the song Butterfly Fly Away by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus. Nor do I own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Please don't favourite without leaving a review. It's really frustrating.**


	6. day

**Prompt: Day**

~x~

"Tawni, don't walk away from me and pretend like nothing happened!"

"I'm going to anyway, Chad. What we did stays in the nighttime. It's daylight now. Go fix your hair."

"No, Tawni, I won't. You can't just deny what happened."

"Oh, can't I? And what _did _happen, Chad? Did you cheat on your girlfriend?"

"Well, yes, but I would ditch Portlyn for you any day."

"And why should I trust a cheater?"

"Because I mean it, I honestly do. Can't you tell?"

"No, I can't tell. You're not a very honest person, Chad, so maybe that would explain why I'm so distrustful."

"I'm not a dishonest person! Sure, I'm good-looking and I may play the field a _little _but that was only because I hadn't found the perfect girl for me."

"Okay, Chad _Dylan Cooper_, let's just for a minute pretend like I care what you feel. Oh no, I'm so sorry, your heart must be breaking. You must be dying on the inside. Oh, wait – that's what your girlfriend is going to feel as soon as she founds out you cheated on her!"

"No she won't. Portlyn doesn't have the intellect to find out anything."

"Who says she has to find out by herself?"

"Tawni, you wouldn't _honestly _tell her, would you?"

"Well, no, but I may accidentally let something slip to Sonny and then being the good, sincere, caring person she is – oh, yuck, imagine being like that – she'll pootle straight off and tell Portia."

"Portlyn."

"Whatever."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"You're a nasty piece of work, Tawni Hart."

"Right back atcha, Chad Dylan Cooper. Now go find a mirror to stare in, that'll cheer you up. I know that's what I'm about to do."

"I hate you."

"I assure you, the feeling's mutual."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me."

~x~

**Hope that wasn't too appalling!**

**Again, no favouriting without reviewing or I'll track you down and kill you with a rusty spork.**


	7. angel

**Prompt: Angel**

~x~

"_I can't help it if you look like an angel." – (a singer I can't remember … but it's not my quote.)_

"Chad, stop staring," Sonny said self-consciously, pulling her dressing robe around herself.

"What? That outfit you're wearing … is it for a sketch you're doing? Because if it is I'm totally dropping all objections and watching your show."

"No, actually, I was just seeing if you liked it."

"Well, I do, obviously," Chad said, pulling her close to him and kissing her soundly on the lips. She giggled and pushed him away.

"How did you even get into my dressing room? It's supposed to be locked," she said, and he grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"I have my methods."

"You paid the security guard to give you a copy of the keys, didn't you?"

Chad smiled a sheepishly. "Yeah … a little."

Sonny laughed. "You are a piece of work, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"But I'm _your _piece of work," he said with puppy-dog eyes switched up to full power. Sonny laughed and started shoving him out of her and Tawni's dressing room.

"Go on, get out, I have to get changed."

"I'd love to stay and help," he said suggestively, trying to grab her to kiss her again.

"I know you would," Sonny said, finally succeeding in getting him out of the door, and then reached up to peck him quickly on the lips. "Go on, drag yourself away."

"It's not my fault you look like an angel!" he shouted at the closed door, and he heard a muffled laugh from the other side of the door and sighed.

"Come find me when you're done, I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

The door opened a crack and Chad grinned. He was about to push his way back in but then Sonny's head appeared around the gap.

"Uh, Chad, I have plans tonight."

"Plans?" he asked in total astonishment, absently brushing his hair off his face. Sonny's eye followed the movement of his hand and then rolled, and Chad raised his hands.

"That was just habit," he protested, and Sonny smiled.

"Yeah, anyway, Lucy's back in town tonight so we're going out to dinner."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you've got room for a third person, right? I'm sure Lucy wouldn't care."

"She'd care about being a third wheel."

"So set her up with someone!"

"Wow, Chad, if only I had your brains, I would never be in trouble," Sonny said sarcastically, and Chad faked hurt.

"What was wrong with that idea?"

"It's our girl time tonight. No boys. So go find something else to do, I'm sure you've got some friends you can call."

The door shut in Chad's face again, and he was left staring at it. Friends? She thought he had friends?

Chad Dylan Cooper did not do _friends_. People were desperate to hang with him but friends meant commitment and the only thing he was willing to be committed to was Sonny. Speaking of which …

"Sonny, open the door!"

"No, Chad, I'm serious."

"Me too!"

"This argument is going to last forever."

"So? You don't like arguing with me?"

"The thrill wears off."

"Oh, burn."

"Yeah, it was a good burn. Now I'm putting music on, so you might as well go away."

Indeed she turned the music up, and Chad gave up and wandered off down the hallway, muttering crossly to himself.

~x~

**Okay, I have a question – are you all just favouriting without reviewing to annoy me now? **

**So … yeah … I have ideas for almost all the other prompts but my computer time is severely limited so I don't know how many I'll be able to post, sorry. But the more reviews I get the quicker I post.**

**And also if anyone has pairing/plot requests for any of the prompts I haven't done yet feel free to leave them in a review and I'll do my best to include them, and I'll credit them to you too!**


	8. chocolate

**Prompt: Chocolate**

~x~

"Sophie? What are you and Oscar up to? I can hear you giggling …"

Chad was attempting to persuade his son and daughter to open the door to their playroom, but unfortunately Sophie had just gotten to the height where she could reach the lock on the inside of the door and Chad had, by mistake, left the key in the lock.

So he was reduced to leaning against the door as they chuckled merrily away to themselves inside the room.

"Sophie, if you don't open this door right now I won't let you go to Bethany's party," he threatened, and the giggling halted momentarily.

"Really, daddy?"

"Really," he said firmly, smiling to himself. Of course he wouldn't, he didn't have the heart to refuse his daughter anything, especially since Sonny passed away.

"Okay … I'm opening the door now. But you're not allowed to be mad."

The door opened a crack and a pair of big brown eyes peeped anxiously up at him.

"If you've been naughty I'll be mad," he said with his brows drawn, and her forehead puckered with concern.

"We didn't _mean _to," she promised, and Chad pushed the door open.

"Sophie, what …"

Oscar stood in the middle of what had been a white room.

It was now totally covered in chocolate.

"How did two such small children make such a big mess?" Chad demanded, picking Sophie up and noting the stains all down her new dress. He scooped Oscar up in his other arm and carried them both upstairs, remonstrating with them, then put them both in the bath.

He reached for his phone. "Carla? It's an emergency, I need the whole team please. Yes, chocolate. I'll pay when they're done. Sure."

Then he snapped the phone shut.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked as they both stared up at him, chocolate all over _everything. _Then he reached for the shower head and turned it on, hosing them down in their clothes until some of the chocolate had washed off.

"Right, out of the clothes now," he said as he pulled Oscar's jumper and trousers off, and Sophie divested herself of her ruined dress. Chad rinsed them both carefully with the shower, then filled the bath up and scrubbed them thoroughly with soap, washing their hair with the coconut shampoo that Sonny had loved.

When he thought that they might _finally _be clean (almost an hour later) he lifted them both out, the front of his shirt soaked, and wrapped them in big fluffy white towels. He picked Oscar up and Sophie followed him through into Oscar's bedroom.

"You are such silly monkeys," Chad said as he helped them dry themselves, then dressed Oscar in his Thomas the Tank Engine pyjamas as the cleaning company arrived downstairs and got to work. Once Oscar was safely tucked up into bed Chad hauled Sophie up into his arms.

"C'mon you monster," he said as they made their way through into her bedroom. She put her arms around his neck and laid her wet head on his shoulder, her coconut-smelling hair pressed against his cheek.

"I'm sorry for being bad, daddy," she said quietly. "Please can I still go to Bethany's party?"

Chad laughed softly. "Okay, honey. But if you do that again you won't be let off the hook this easy, d'you hear?"

She nodded solemnly. "I promise."

He set her down in her bedroom and dried her off too, putting her My Little Pony pyjamas on and towelling her hair gently.

"Is it bedtime now?" she asked, and Chad nodded.

"Yep. Time to go to dreamland."

Sophie smiled. "Maybe mummy will be there tonight. She hasn't been there for a while."

Chad's heart contracted slightly – he was still getting used to his daughter's casual references to her lost mother.

"She comes to visit you in dreamland?" Chad asked as he tucked her in.

"Yeah. She makes daisy chains with me and we play in the sunshine. Daddy, mummy was really pretty," she said seriously, gazing up at him with her brown eyes that belonged to Sonny.

"Yes, she was, darling. And you look just like her," he said, and Sophie seemed to swell with pride.

"Really? That's good."

"Yes, it is. Now shut your eyes and go to sleep," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Sing, daddy," Sophie said sleepily.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please. Please sing, daddy."

"That's better. Which song do you want tonight?"

"A different one. Not the butterfly one tonight."

"Okay, I think I know one. Do you have your eyes closed ready to go to sleep?" Chad asked, crouching down by the side of her bed. She squeezed them shut and Chad grinned.

"_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right._

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right."

Sophie slept with a smile on her face, and Chad smoothed her dark hair off her forehead before leaving the room quietly and shutting the door almost to.

"I love you, sunshine."


	9. dance

**Prompt: Dance**

**I'm dedicating this one to chloe-bug, because she wanted a happy one-shot about Chad, Sophie and Oscar. I hope this one is something along the lines of what you were hoping for, October!**

~x~

"Do you see that?"

Chad was chaperoning at Sophie's first school dance, and currently finding it rather irritating that his daughter had selected a _boy _to dance with.

"Do I see what, Mr Cooper?" the rather fed up teacher asked in a bored tone, examining one of her luridly painted nails.

"_That. _My daughter is dancing with that small boy. That's not right."

In what way is it 'not right'?"

Chad awarded her a long, hard look. She quite clearly didn't understand the issue.

"Because she's dancing with a _boy_."

"Ah yes, Eric."

Chad couldn't help grinning as memories of 'Weird Beard', now way in the past, assailed him.

"Who's Eric?" he asked once he managed to wipe the grin off his face.

"Eric Frenshaw. He's in her class. They're quite good friends. She went to his birthday party."

"She did?" Chad asked in astonishment. "But I would never let her go to a boy's birthday party."

"You were away filming at the time. She was staying with Lucy."

"You're kidding me," Chad said, turning his attention back to Sophie, who was apparently attempting the Macarena.

"It's just wrong," he said, after watching her for a few minutes more. "She's _six_. Doesn't she think boys have cooties or something?"

"Well, actually, Mr Cooper, she's still at that age where boys are no different from girls. Soon enough she'll start avoiding boys like the plague, but for now I think you should just enjoy the fact that she doesn't differentiate between boys and girls."

"It's still wrong," Chad muttered mutinously, and when the teacher didn't reply he lost his temper. "Right, that's it," he said decisively, and set off through the crowd of children, wading through them as though he was wading through mud.

He eventually reached his daughter, who was giggling like crazy as she and Eric danced the Macarena.

C'mon, Sophie, come dance with daddy instead," Chad said, bending down to her. She glared at him.

"No, daddy. I'm dancing with Eric."

"But I don't want you to dance with him."

Sophie's eye flashed, and the sensible Eric at once disappeared off into the crowd as Sophie placed her hands on her hips, tossed her hair out of her face and fixed Chad with a death stare.

"Daddy, I want to dance with Eric."

"Well I don't want you to."

Sophie stamped her foot. "Daddy, stop being mean!"

"I'm not! I'm protecting you!"

"From _Eric_? Gosh, daddy, that's just silly. Eric is my friend. You wouldn't care if I danced with Lucy."

"That's because Lucy is a girl."

"So? She's not a very good dancer."

"Does that even matter?"

"Of _course _it matters. I would _never _dance with someone who had no rhythm." The bossy and contemptuous tone in her voice reminded Chad so much of himself that he had to give in.

"Okay, you can dance with Eric. But _only _Eric, d'you hear? No other boys."

Sophie immediately beamed at him, and threw her arms around his waist.

"Thanks, daddy," she said, then bounced off in her little red velvet dress and patent leather shoes to find Eric. Chad watched her go with a half-smile – she knew how to manipulate him so well, and he could only admire her for her skill.

He watched grumpily as she sought out Eric and discovered him by the chocolate, then dragged him back into the centre of the dancefloor.

She was just like Chad – she never took no for an answer.

~x~

**Hope you guys all liked it! **

**Leave a review pleasey! And please don't favourite without reviewing, blah … you know the drill!**


	10. sleep

**Prompt: Sleep**

~x~

**((**Sleep is all about the _dreams._**))**

C h a d dreams of _Hollywood_ and **bright lights **and a beautiful girl with pretty hair

S o n n y dreams of sunshineand _rainbows_and a pair of **sparkly blue eyes**

T a w n i dreams of **clothes **and bright coloursand _someone to love her_

N i c o dreams of _girls _and **fancy cars **and what he's lost

Z o r a dreams of cookies and _black _and **her buried past**

G r a d y dreams of **hot wings** and laughter and a girl who_ looks past his size_

P o r t l y n dreams of _rainbows _and** loneliness **and being smart enough to leave Condor Studios

M a r s h a l l dreams of megaphones and _pie _and the children **he'll do anything to protect**

**((**_In somno veritas … _In sleep there is truth**))**

~x~

**You know what to do :)**


	11. warm

**Prompt: Warm**

~x~

The only time Sonny reallytrulycompletely feels warm is when Chad puts his arms around her. Then her heart swells up and her cheeks heat up and her eyes flutter closed of their own accord and her whole body is eventuallyfinally warm.

She can feel the heat flood her whole being and she melts into him, his sparkling blue eyes staring with amusement down into hers.

She gets told that she's falling too hard, too fast, but she doesn't care, she's got everything she ever wanted.

Then she sees him kissing Tawni, and suddenly she's fallingfallingfalling in a completely different way.

She's cold, her source of warmth gone completely, and she's alonesoalone.

Without his warmth she turns into ice, cold inside and out, and she can't feelseeheartouch and she's turning into a Hollywood snow-queen, renowned for her impatientcruelinsensitive actions and words, and she's definitely not sunny anymore.

She dyes her hair black, starts to wear heavy make-up to cover the dark bags beneath her eyes, to hide her pained expression, her lustreless skin. She hatehatehates what she's become but without the warmth she just can't escape her own personal ice age, and she knows that she's slowly dying.

Then a new type of warmth comes into her life, and Sonny discovers that a boy like Nico understands her pain and trauma and will do anything to save her from herself, and so she gives herself to him, mindbodysoul, and neverevernever thinks about the boy who broke her heart and drove all her warmth away.

~x~

**Dark, depressing … I'm bored and sick of my parents fighting. So of course I'll pour all my emotion into this! Hope you enjoy :)**

**You know what to do!**


	12. bath

**Prompt: Bath**

~x~

"C'mon, Chad," Sonny says, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. He follows her reluctantly, and is even more confused when she pulls open the front door and he sees rain sheeting down outside.

"Uh, Sonny, I hate to point it out and burst your bubble, but it's raining. Quite hard."

"That's the point, silly," she exclaims, but this time he resists when she tries to tug him outside.

"Are you crazy?" he asks seriously, and she laughs an releases his hand, then very slowly and deliberately turns around and takes a huge step out into the rain.

She turns back to him, her hair plastered to her head, the raindrops running down her glowing face like tears, her huge smile at odds with the horribleness of the weather.

"C'mon, it's fine!"

"My hair will be ruined," he says doubtfully, watching her in slight envy as she jumps from puddle to puddle, her wet yellow dress clinging to all her curves, making Chad suddenly want to be very close to her.

"Baby," she teases, and then rushes up to him without warning and throws herself into his arms.

"What – oh, Sonny, now I'm all wet!"

"Exactly!" she crows, triumphant. "Now you may as well go outside, seeing as how you're wet already," she says, taking his hand again and pulling on his arm, this time succeeding in getting him outside.

"See? It's not bad at all. The rain's so warm it's just like taking a bath."

He stands there in the pouring rain, shoulders hunched, and Sonny laughs and her heart swells up with love for him and she places a hand on his shoulder, pulls his round onto her back and then clasps their free hands together.

"We're dancing?"

"Don't tell me you never danced in the rain before?!" Sonny exclaims, half in shock and half in disgust. He smiles down at her, and pulls her closer.

"Well, I think I could get used to it," he says huskily, and then kisses her. She melts into him, and then pulls away.

"I'd pick dancing in the rain with you over a nice hot bath any day," she says softly, running a hand through his wet hair, and his blue eyes sparkle down at her and he kisses her again gently.

~x~


	13. school

**Prompt: School**

~x~

School can mean a different thing to every person

When C h a d thinks of school he thinks of _bullies _and **plastics **and showing them just how good he turned out

When S o n n y thinks of school she thinks of friends and _passing notes _and **making people laugh**

When Z o r a thinks of school she thinks of **woodwork** and drama class and _detention_

When T a w n i thinks of school she thinks of _fashion _and **boredom **and being the centre of attention

When N i c o thinks of school he thinks of girls and _learning _but **mostly girls**

When G r a d y thinks of school he thinks of **laughter **and teasing and _snack machines_

When P o r t l y n thinks of school she thinks of _meaningless words _and **heartbreaking jocks **and academics she'll never excel in


	14. mad

**Prompt: Mad**

~x~

Chad makes Sonny mad. This is a universally accepted fact. He knows exactly what to say and what to do to get under her skin and get her riled up.

Sometimes making her mad is a spur-of-the-moment thing, where he's just walking down a hallway and he sees her and decides that he's going to irritate her.

However, on other occasions, he gets extremely bored and decides that he's going to go and find her, and on his way searching for her he considers carefully what best to say to make her mad.

But today is one of those spur-of-the-moment days, and so when he's heading to the cafeteria and finds Sonny sitting against the wall halfway along the corridor, he smiles in genuine delight and slides down the wall next to her.

"Hey, Sonny. What's up?"

She glances at him once, quickly, but says nothing. Chad sighs.

"You look particularly miserable today," he comments, flicking his hair. Sonny rolls her eyes but still says nothing.

"So, why are you sitting against a wall? I mean, I know you're strange, but this is pushing it even for you."

"Go away, Chad," she snaps, her brows slanting dangerously. Chad grins – he knows he's finally getting to her.

"You know what? I don't think I will. Although it's seriously damaging my reputation to be seen with someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me?" her voice is getting more fierce, and her eyes are glinting with anger.

"I mean, a Chuckle City dork. You know, if people saw me hanging with you, they'd start to ask worrying questions."

"Then go away. That's all I want anyway."

"Well, Sonny, it's precisely _because _you want me to go away that I'm going to stay," he explains slowly, and beams when she shoots a murderous glare at him.

"God, Chad, you make me so _angry._"

He grins like he's won the lottery. "Why, thank you!"

"Ugh, you're such an arrogant little jerkface," she shouts, and he nods his head in acceptance of the fact. She gives out a small exclamation of irritation and gets to her feet, marching away from him.

He watches her go, a half-smile still playing around his face, and then gets up and wanders nonchalantly off in the other direction.

Mission accomplished.

~x~

So**, what did you think?**

**By the way, if anyone has any pairing requests for a particular prompt, feel free to say so in a review or PM.**


	15. stars

**Prompt: Stars**

~x~

To _Sonny _stars stand for **dreams **and wishes and _an alternate reality_

To _Grady _stars stand for movies and _night-time walks _and **bright eyes**

To _Nico _stars stand for _movie heroines _and **songs **and meaningful walks on the beach

To _Tawni _stars stand for **Hollywood **and fame and _her fabulous self_

To _Zora _stars stand for success and _pride _and **excelling in everything**

To _Chad _stars stand for _himself _and **Mackenzie Falls **and her sparkly eyes

~x~


	16. moon

**Prompt: Moon**

~x~

Portlyn loves to stare at the moon.

She climbs out onto the roof of her house and hugs her knees, gazing up at the silver circle in the sky. The gently rays wash over her skin, and in the quiet of the moonlight she feels _perfect_.

The magic of the moon let's her forget that she's stupid, that the boy she's in love with is dating someone else, that she's miles away from her parents and brothers and friends, and that she really has no-one here in L.A.

She tilts her pretty face towards the sky, and she knows that she'd give up the beauty that got her a place on Mackenzie Falls to be clever. Because if she was clever she would know when she was being tricked, she would know how to deal with all the situations she was thrust into.

And most of all, if she was clever, maybe _he _would notice her.

But that's all just make-believe, wishful thinking. She knows that she'll always be stupid, that she'll always be pretty. And she _hates _how people don't listen to her, how they can't imagine that anything interesting can come out of her perfectly made-up mouth.

In fact, Portlyn is good at something. She's good at art. She loves to watch the colours flows across the blank pages, and delights in creating something, in knowing that she's the first person to ever see the image.

Of course, she'll never tell anyone that she loves to paint, draw, colour. She'll just struggle through one meaningless day after another and remember that no matter what happens, none of this will last forever, and that as soon as she makes enough money she can leave, fly away, and never come back.

But for now she has to be content with drinking in the moonlight, fading into the background. She can do it.

She's been doing it her whole life.

~x~

_**He **_**can be whoever you want. Chad, Nico, Grady, an unknown – you pick. **

**Pleasey don't favourite without reviewing, yadda, yadda.**


	17. sun

**Prompt: Sun**

~x~

The sun beats down hard on their heads as they kneel in the riverbank, giggling to each other as they lather themselves up in wonderful, sticky mud. The rain of the past week has given way to sunshine, but the mud is still nice and cool and glompy.

Chad and Sonny hear the giggles as they lie in the shade of the tree.

"It's your turn," Sonny says with a laugh, prodding her husband to try to persuade him to go and see what their three children are up to.

"No, it can't be," he groans, and she laughs and pushes him to his feet, out of the cool shade and into the blazing sunlight.

"You owe me," he throws over his shoulder. She chuckles to herself and pulls out a book as he warily approaches their children.

One loud, exuberant cry of "daddy!" later, Chad is sitting down in the mud, covered in the stuff, trying to work out how on Earth he ended up down there. His one daughter, Hattie, the youngest at age four, runs up with a water week plucked from the edge of the river and drapes it carefully over his head.

Her two brothers, Seth and Adam, aged seven and eight respectively, watch in absolute delight as Chad tries to regain his dignity. They all have him wrapped around their little fingers, and they know it. So when he starts to tell them off, they just scoop up large handfuls of the glorious mud and pelt him with it.

Sonny looks up from her book and grins as her husband starts to defend himself, and then fight back, until eventually all four of them go tumbling into the river. The splashes and delighted laughter drift back to Sonny, and after a while she abandons all pretences and races down to join them all in the water.

They duck each other and mock-fight and get drenched for hours, until they decide to withdraw and eat the prepared picnic.

Dusk is finally falling by the time they pile into the large car and head home. Sonny's fingers are laced with Chad's between their two seats, and Hattie is fast asleep between Seth and Adam, who are slowly nodding off.

Chad catches Sonny's eye, and they both smile. Neither could have ever believed they would ever be this happy with life and all it threw at them.

~x~

**Review, blah. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
